1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to semiconductor devices including an input buffer circuit configured for receiving a data strobe signal.
2. Related Art
Recently, a plurality of input and output (input/output) (I/O) control signals generated from data strobe signals have been used for fast operation of semiconductor systems including semiconductor devices. The I/O control signals may be set to have different phases from each other and may be used in inputting and outputting of the data. For example, the semiconductor devices may generate four I/O control signals having a phase difference of 90 degrees and may receive or output the data using the four I/O control signals. In such a case, the semiconductor devices may operate at a higher speed than other semiconductor devices that input or output the data using a data strobe signal.